A wheel speed sensor disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 described below is an example of a detection device in the related art which includes a detection element, which has a main body and a lead protruding from the main body, and a base member to which the detection element is affixed.
The wheel speed sensor is a device installed to a vehicle to detect a rotation of a wheel. The wheel speed sensor includes a molded IC and a holding portion. The molded IC and the holding portion correspond to the detection element and the base member, respectively.
The molded IC is an element detecting a rotation. The molded IC has a main body and a lead. The main body is a substantially cuboidal portion formed by molding a rotation detection IC chip or the like with resin. The lead is a plate-shaped member to connect the IC chip or the like to an outside. The lead is provided to protrude from a side surface of the main body.
The holding portion is a member to which the molded IC is affixed. The holding portion is provided with a recess defined by a bottom surface and a side wall. The side wall has a rib-shaped portion for press-fit affixation.
The molded IC is affixed to the holding portion as follows. That is, the molded IC is moved in a direction perpendicular to the bottom surface of the holding portion first until the molded IC comes in close proximity to the bottom surface. The molded IC is then moved in a direction horizontal to the bottom surface of the holding portion until the main body of the molded IC is press-fitted into the recess defined by the bottom surface and the side wall.